


We'll Save You From This Nightmare

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [71]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is worried, Comforting!Spock, Kirk has a nightmare, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Kirk wakes up from a nightmare, Spock tries to comfort him, while Bones looks on, worriedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Save You From This Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> (Edited because personal) locknessmonster292 asked:That was so cute and sad and ohmygosh. *********** I rather like High Sherlock prompts, but I won't pester you with them. Switch it up with Kirk having a nightmare and Spock comes running into his bedroom to calm him down, Bones standing at the door worriedly. I ship all three of them. ~ Your Lovely Otter
> 
> (I can never decide where I stand with star trek, it’s either Spirk or McKirk, and I don’t mind Spones but I know, deep in my heart, that I’ll eventually cave and end up shipping all three of them…)

Kirk didn’t remember much about his nightmare, only that it was dark   
and there was a lot of blood and noise, and that he woke up screaming   
as his first officer and CMO came bursting into his room.

"Jim, Jim are you alright" questioned Spock, for once letting a little   
emotion slide into his voice as he put his arms around his trembling   
captain, and exchanged a look with Bones, who was leaning against the   
door frame, a worried look on his face.

Bones watched from afar for a while, cataloging Jim’s expressions and   
movements, letting Spock whisper to him, (because when Jim woke up in   
this frantic way, what he needed most was Spock’s cool, calm logic to   
soothe him) and only when Jim had stopped shaking, and had let his   
shoulders relax, did Bones lie at his other side and wrap his arms   
around both his boyfriends as they all drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m officially on board. OT3. Send more! Tumblr url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
